Testing the Water
by Placidmage
Summary: This is the sequal to "Angels on a Mission". Heero and Duo come back as Guardian Angels to Quatre and Trowa to help them deal with a relationship almsot as complicated as their own. And Wufei's hiding something? 1+2, 3+4


A/N: I'm really sorry this is so incredibly late. I've kind of *gulp* got in trouble with my mom because of a 'C-' in first quarter AP American History. Why can't she just leave me alone!! *pouts* I'm only 14!! *takes a deep breath, allowing rational thoughts once more to drift into usually insane mind* she banned me from all usage of the computer for a while because it was 'interfering my concentration'.*storms off with her calculator and grade sheet, mumbling something about possible miscalculations*  
  
THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO 'ANGELS ON A MISSION'  
  
Recap: Duo and Heero have just graduated to be full angels and are now off on their own in the world, off to do good deeds for all of mankind . . . or at least the people of a certain high school. Duo and Heero (previously assigned as guardian angels to Quatre and Trowa) have decided to come back to earth and continue their tasks and hopefully help others as well while dealing with their own complicated relationship. What havoc does this ensue . . . ?  
  
******************************  
  
Part 1:  
  
/flip/  
  
The luster of the silvery disk shone in the lighted apartment and ricocheted off of my thumb and into the air again.  
  
/flip/  
  
Hey, this is kind of fun.  
  
/flip/  
  
I'm so easily amused.  
  
/flip/  
  
He's looking at me again.  
  
/flip/  
  
What's he doing all the time on that laptop anyways?  
  
/flip/  
  
He has such beautiful eyes.  
  
/flip/  
  
I wonder if he's thinking the same thing that I'm thinking? . . . I sure hope so. . .  
  
/flip/  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
/flip/  
  
"Would you stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
/flip/  
  
"That." Heero narrowed his eyes oh-so-adorably at me.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" I grinned.  
  
/flip/  
  
Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, THAT."  
  
"Don't you have more important things to be thinking about," I held the coin in hand, gesturing subtly towards the laptop.  
  
It could have just as well been a refrigerator the way Heero is drawn to the thing. Of course, he'd be one of those cute little magnets you get to hold up pictures and post-it notes that have lost all the sticky stuff on the bottom . . . yet another reason to go to the refrigerator more often . . .  
  
Come think of it, I had almost forgotten how good ice cream tastes. That's the only bad thing about the afterlife . . . you don't have to eat. What's bad about that, you ask? Well, when eating isn't required, you simply don't, and what's the fun in that? What's really interesting, though, is that I don't even rate this top on the 'good things about Heero and me being assigned back to earth' list. That's really saying something. I can eat all the ice cream I want, and it's not even on the top of my list . . . I hope Heero still feels the same way about me. . .  
  
". . . Duo?" my thoughts were interrupted.  
  
/flip/  
  
"Yes?" I put on my sweetest voice.  
  
"That's distracting."  
  
/flip/  
  
"Yes. . .?" I answered again, fully aware of how annoying I was being, and still smiling happily. I pretended to watch the coin flip into the air and return to my hand, but secretly glancing beyond to see Heero at his computer, royally annoyed, but not threateningly so, as much as he tried to make it seem that way. I watched as Heero lifted himself from the chair and I brought the coin into action once more, a smirk plastering itself on my mouth for the world to see.  
  
/flip/  
  
The disk was snatched out of the air from a frustrated hand and Heero tried a glare on me, but I was grinning so fiercely by this point that it was impossible to be angry with me, I guessed, which was why he turned away in a huff with the coin in hand.  
  
Placing it sternly on the desktop, he slid into the chair. It may have seemed that he won the round, but I was winning the game. I hadn't always been, but it was so long ago that I've forgotten the score.  
  
"What are you doing on that thing anyway, Hee-chan?" I walked over to lean my left forearm on the back of the chair, my other hand on my hip, peering lightly over his shoulders and to the screen.  
  
"Hn," he answered to tell me that it didn't matter much weather I knew what he was doing or not. That was hardly enough to quench my curiosity. Heero knew that, though.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the school's files . . .?" I watched his fingers fly across the keyboard and he nodded.  
  
"I'm just making sure that we don't get cuts for all the classes we missed last week when we were recalled to heaven."  
  
"I thought Zechs would take care of that." I reflected, not meaning to say that out-loud, because it was pretty obvious why he wasn't.  
  
"We're not under his supervision anymore." Heero answered for me, "We've graduated, and we came back of our own free will. There are only a few loose ends to tie-up. I've already called Quatre about our absence. We both came down with the flu last week."  
  
I saw a small smirk cross his face as I stopped to process the information.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen your scheming side before, Heero." I chuckled a little, grabbing the small disk next to the computer before Heero had a chance to stop me.  
  
/flip/  
  
"DUO!" Heero turned around and grabbed my hand before I had a chance to flip the coin up again, and I looked up at his face that was so sincere that I melted, but I quickly saw that Heero softened as well, and we stood there in the awkward position for a moment before I smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Distancing myself a little, I took the disk from my own hand and placed it in his.  
  
"Sorry, Hee-chan." I smiled at his obviously stunned face, but somehow, happily so.  
  
To my great surprise, Heero lifted a corner of his mouth back at me and put the coin back on the table instead of pocketing it so that I would never be able to get at it again, which I had fully expected after that little episode. You have to realize that when he smiles, even as subtle as that, it is an accomplishment in itself. I knew he liked me, and God only knows I love him, but it was an even bigger mystery how I hadn't driven him off the edge yet.  
  
Heero didn't go back to his laptop after putting the coin on the desk, he went straight for the closet, and took his leather jacket off the hanger.  
  
"Uh, Heero, where are we going?" I asked as he put the jacket on and looked up at me almost as if he hadn't expected me to say anything. Yeah, as if he could keep me from curiosity . . . I'll give him points for effort, though . . .  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Quatre's having a meeting for the band tonight . . ." He looked at me apologetically, and there was no way I could be mad at him. Slinging an arm around his shoulder, I grinned at the blank face aside me.  
  
"Hey, forgetfulness is a sign of genius, Hee-chan," I noted, prodding him gently, and received a weak smile it return, "It's not like I had plans, y'know."  
  
I quickly led Heero to the door and hurried him through it, grabbing my coat gracefully before rushing out after him, practically taking the door with me as I shut it. There was no way I was going to be late for this. True, it had only been a week since I last had seen or spoken to Wufei, Trowa or Quatre, but it was far too long. Quatre and Trowa needed their guardian angels back, and sure enough, they got them. We were back to stay. Frightening, yes, but I think we're up to the job; or at least I hope so.  
  
___ ___ ____ ___ ____ ____ ___ __  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before we reached Quatre's house, or shall I say mansion, and headed inside. You would think that in a huge place like that, his parents could find some room for us to practice in, but Quatre explained that they were very sensitive and to hear music throughout the house would be very unsettling. When Quatre answered the door and told us we would be rehearsing in the basement, I had hardly expected to walk down the stairs and find a fully furnished room with carpeting, no less. They really know how to spruce a place up.  
  
I ended up poking Heero lightly in the side with the connotation of 'I got the rich guy and you didn't'. He just shrugged. Trowa was already there, and waiting. I expected they had a lot to talk about and were almost always with each other, because Heero and I had done such a good job at getting them together. Seeing things in such wellness filled me with pride. There was only one problem, though.  
  
"Hey Quatre?" I looked over at the blond who was setting up a state-of-the- art amplifier that we all admired and drooled over every waking minute. He looked up at me, "Where's Wufei?"  
  
"He called in to say he wasn't coming just an hour ago. He said something like last minute plans. . ." The blond shrugged disappointedly before turning to Heero and me with a smile, "I'm really glad you could both come, though. Trowa and I were very concerned about you two. We even thought you had left the town completely for a while, because you were no where to be found." He laughed openly at his conceived foolishness, and I laughed out of guilt. "Yeah. Imagine that . . ." You have no idea, Quatre . . . you have no idea . . .  
  
"This isn't so bad, you know," Heero said, adjusting his hi-hat, "It will really be a test of all our skills to see if we can play without the lead part of the electric guitar."  
  
"That's true, Heero, but I'm not concerned about the band," Quatre looked down, and turned to Trowa, who nodded approval before the blond turned back to us, "He's been acting really strange since you were gone."  
  
"More than usual?" I added, although no one was laughing, I felt the need to break the tension. These guys were way too serious sometimes.  
  
"Yes, Duo. More than usual." Quatre fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably, "Heero, you know as well as Trowa and I, the importance of the band to Wufei." Heero nodded, "He missed a performance last night and said that he 'forgot'. We would have cancelled anyway because of you two, but he didn't know, and it's not like him at all . . ." Quatre looked troubled.  
  
"So you think he's hiding something?" I asked Quatre, but Trowa answered for him.  
  
"We -know- he's hiding something, but we are at a loss to what it is." There were a few moments of silence before I spoke up. Wasn't the answer to the situation obvious? Okay, Wufei has decided that something is more important to him than anything that may have taken precedent before, and there was only one thing I could think of that was strong enough to confuse a guy like Wufei enough to have him in that state already.  
  
"Awww" I opened the keyboard stand, "Sounds like Wu-man finally has a crush." I received several blank stares.  
  
"I don't think that's very likely . ." Heero said, allowing me a chance to raise my keyboard and adjust the height.  
  
"Hey, Heero, I know what I'm talking about," I turned my head to Quatre, "Wufei's been acting strange . . .has he been unusually quiet at lunch?"  
  
/collective nod/  
  
"When is the last time he said 'injustice'?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best example, but you can hardly expect a guy to loose those habits so quickly." I raised my arms in defense.  
  
"Still, it's a long shot." Trowa said above the commotion I was making, and when Trowa decides to speak, it immediately silences all.  
  
"Yeah, but you just wait and see tomorrow in school. I can prove it, and it won't be difficult, either. You're speaking to the master of relationships, here. If there's something up with Wufei, I'll find out. You can count on it." I winked at the three band members, who blinked at me uncertainly before getting back to work on setting-up the equipment, completely ignoring me. Oh, well, not anyone appreciates my skills of observation . . . No matter. I'll see for myself . . . tomorrow.  
  
"So, what do you say we get this rehearsal started?" I exclaimed enthusiastically, warming up my hands across the keys as the power turned on, taking a moment, and only catching a cadence.  
  
"You're right Duo," Quatre looked around, grabbing his electric violin, and holding it up with only his chin and tuning quickly with a requested 'A' from the keyboard before with his bow arm towards Heero, "Whenever you're ready." Heero nodded.  
  
"1, 2, . . ." Heero counted-out the first measure quickly, but accurately, before coming in with a steady beat and Trowa's base line, normally accompanying the electric guitar, but Wufei had 'last minute plans'.  
  
I cringed as Quatre missed his entrance, confused by the absence of a cue given by the lead of the song . . . guess who? It was going to be a very long afternoon.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
I walked quietly into Chemistry, carrying a bag full of books that I threw over my shoulder quickly when I left my left my locker. So quickly, in fact, that my braid was caught under the strap, disabling all movement of my head to the left. I hadn't yet forgotten how annoying school was, and a second time was practically murder on me, but it was a sacrifice I'm willing to take.  
  
Now, where is he?  
  
I looked around the large classroom filled with lab tables. Each one was able to seat four students, and contained one sink and two outlets for burners. Today we were supposed to do a lab, so I quickly ran to the front of the room to get my goggles and apron before I even thought about sitting down. Looking around the room, I spotted the Chinese boy in the corner lab table.  
  
You're secret is as good as mine, Wufei.  
  
"Wu-man!" I ran up to glomp the black-haired boy, who quickly scooted over so I couldn't get to him comfortably. I drew back my arms to cross them, and pouted as I collapsed in the lab stool, "What a way to greet a friend, Wufei. You seriously need to ease up." I saw he was about to say something, but quickly threw a pair of goggles over at him before he could protest, "I got you a pair."  
  
"Thanks." Wufei looked at me, a little confused, which I fully expected. He fingered the goggles, carefully adjusting the strap as I put my own on.  
  
"So where were you yesterday, anyway?" I looked at him, still busily evaluating his every move and expression. He was . . . surprised? He should have known I would ask something like this, but then I saw a flash of realization as he remembered. Okay, first symptom, loss of short-term memory. I sure hope he isn't going to be like this during the lab. Last time someone in my lab group looked THAT dazed, I ended-up singing my hair. That was so not cool. However, my hypothesis continued to be confirmed . . . .My patience with his answer was wearing thin.  
  
"I had last minute plans." Very nice, Wu-man, now if you would only tell me something helpful, I could help him by playing matchmaker.  
  
"Like what?" I asked as the last seats were filled and the teacher walked in.  
  
"Just stuff . . ." Wufei looked intently to the teacher who had begun her lesson.  
  
"Oh, come on, Wu-man, the lecture isn't THAT interesting. You can tell me what you're trying to hide" I erupted up from my stool to emphasize the sentence, and saw the whole room looking at me. I felt my face flush red as I grinned sheepishly and turned to the teacher as I put my apron on, and began to tie the strap in the back "I.uh.couldn't reach it?"  
  
My teacher put hand on her forehead and mumbled, "Sit down Duo." I quickly did, and waited for what seemed like forever as all eyes left me and focused on the teacher. I started busily writing something mindless in my notebook as I recalled the scene and turned a bright red once again, and as soon the embarrassment subsided, I glanced at Wufei from the corner of my eye.  
  
He was still staring, all right, and this time, it wasn't at the teacher. I looked in the direction that Wufei's eyes strayed toward and found myself looking at a senior up in front of the class. It wasn't that she was in a lower class, though, it was only that this was an AP class, so it wasn't unusual to see a senior. She wasn't very pretty, but she certainly wasn't ugly, and she looked like one of those people you know is trustworthy from the moment you see them. I think that her name is Sally. Looking at Wufei again, I found him in a totally zoned-out state. Well, either he was high or he was totally in love. We all know what my bet is on.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" I shot my head in the teacher's direction. I hate being caught off guard. "Perhaps you could explain the hybridization of SBr6 for us?" She pointed to the board, where several orbital-filling diagrams had already been drawn.  
  
I shrugged at the teacher, who quickly told me to see her after class. It didn't matter much, though. I probably deserved it. I was much too busy cooking-up a plan to get those two together to listen to anything she said the entire class.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
I swayed my head from side to side as heads moved around the cafeteria, making it almost impossible to see anything through the mess of people.  
  
"Duo, what in the world are you looking for?" Quatre asked from my side, and I almost missed what he said entirely. Good thing my mind had only wandered this time. Sometimes it leaves completely, you know.  
  
"Just someone in my Chem class." I answered spiritedly, and smiled. Once I found out what was up with those two, I would show all of them how right I was. Suddenly, Sally came into view, and I rushed past my blond friend. I was guarding him, this is true, but our missions here weren't solely for them, and right now, Wufei was in need more than anyone else. However, Quatre was a bit faster than I imagined, and caught-up with me easily.  
  
I stopped running to be surprised for a moment, but then to put a hand over his shoulders and smile. "Quat, do you know what a wise man once said?" He raised his eyebrows higher at me the wider I grinned at him, but it wasn't really doing any good.  
  
"Eh, forget the wise man," I waved it off with my hand, "but would you tell Heero I said 'Hi', and to meet my outside at the benches before lunch. You do have you're next class with him right?"  
  
"Yes, but Duo, I should tell you that . . ."  
  
"Great! I'll see you later!" I was swept off gracefully into the crowd, and I hadn't even realized that Quatre was trying to tell me something until I looked back and could no longer see him. I'm sure it could wait. I had lots of important things to do.  
  
I looked out in the crowd once again, and spotted Sally. Wonderful! She had barely moved an inch. I went closer, and saw that she was talking to her friends, but I quickly joined their circle, although considerably shorter than most of the senior girls.  
  
"Your name's Sally, right?" I started, grinning impishly. She looked down at me, and brought her face closer to mine, probing for details that might make her remember who exactly I was. I reached behind me and held my braid up for her to see. She brought her head back up in realization making an 'o' shape with her mouth. Apparently my braid was the only thing anyone ever remembered about me, but that certainly came in handy.  
  
"You're in my Chem class." She said, and I nodded, but just as I did so, I heard a shriek come from behind me. It was so shill and annoying that it could only be one person I could think of, although it usually was drawing out the name 'Heero' in a most clingy fashion.  
  
I turned around in disgust, but with an air of curiosity, I must admit, and found the queen of the world (or at least queen of the high school) pointing a finger at me. Apparently I had been the cause of her outburst, but what the hell did I ever do to her?  
  
...oh, wait...I remember now. She still has a grudge on me over that whole 'Heero-liking-me-more-than-her' thing. It's really not that complicated a concept, actually, but she seems a little too dense to comprehend that fact. The last time we saw Relena, she had fainted upon seeing Heero kiss me, and had been out of school for the field trip because of it. I felt a little bad about that . . . but only a little. It was hard to feel more than a little sorry, especially because of how funny it was.  
  
"Th.that's.." she stuttered, slowly narrowing her eyes as she approached me. Uh oh. I am really going to catch hell for it, now. "Duo Maxwell!" She stormed.  
  
I backed away from Sally, putting up my forefinger, "Excuse me for a minute. . ." I said as I went off in the opposite direction, but stopped in the middle of the hall so that whatever she was going to say or do to me would have plenty of eyewitnesses. See, I'm not completely incompetent.  
  
"Yes, Relena?" If I asked more sweetly I would probably have a cavity.  
  
"Duo, you only just came to the school a week ago and stole Heero from me. Heero and I were really getting along before you came, and I know him better than anyone. You don't deserve him!" Yeah, like hell you know him, princess-in-pink. Did Heero ever mention that he's a guardian angel? Or perhaps that little detail seemed to elude you?  
  
"And what do you plan to do?" I asked once more, saving my sarcasm for a later date. Eyewitnesses don't mean anything anymore.  
  
"I plan to ask Heero to the dance, and I expect him to accept." She smiled slyly.  
  
"What makes you so certain?" I asked again, although a little ticked at her arrogance, I couldn't let it get to me. Heero and I were inseparable, and I trusted him more than anything.  
  
"I'll see you later, Duo!" She said loud enough so that everyone in the hall could hear that there were no grudges, since everyone had seen our little display in the cafeteria. She waved at me and smirked as she ran off. Okay, Relena has a plan, big deal. She isn't a threat, and you know what, even if she were, it wouldn't faze me. Heero and I are stronger than that.  
  
"Hey, Duo?" I looked to my side, where Quatre had caught up with me through the mess of people in the hall, and was looking to Relena as she walked away. "What was that about?"  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Just her friendly goodbye. I'm finding it difficult to believe that she was anything but friendly." Quatre looked at me and I saw he was actually trying to help. This was quite a turn-around. I was supposed to be helping HIM. I guess this is the true meaning of friendship. Wow.  
  
"You are so right, Quat. I'm sorry I went away so quickly, what was it you were trying to tell me?" I changed the subject, and to my delight, I saw his face soften, to tell me I was forgiven. However, it quickly turned distressed at the reminder of what he was going to tell me.  
  
"It's about Trowa . . ."  
  
********************************  
  
You catch all that? Of course you did! ::glomp:: The plot is moving super fast because I have so much I want to put in this, so please excuse the lack of detail.  
  
I really hope you review. ^-^ I might continue, then. All suggestions, comments, questions, and anything are very greatly appreciated. Please? *tugs on your sleeve*  
  
Thank you so much! 


End file.
